


Proposal

by blooming_atlas



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Because John is a manipulative bastard and I'm not brushing that under the rug, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'll tell you what happens, John gets attached and offers a more permanent solution to ending the war, Marriage Proposal, Rook ain't buying what John's selling, What if Rook took Sharky and Adelaide's advice to fuck John Seed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: In which Rook decides to take a flying leap and listens to Sharky and Adelaide's advice to fuck John Seed. What she didn't expect were the feelings that came with bedding the youngest Seed brother...and his proposal.





	Proposal

“Deputy, will you marry me?”

Deputy Katherine Mills stared at John Seed. As marriage proposals went, that one was fairly insulting, so much so that for a long moment she couldn’t even react. She cared for him and had been sleeping with him ever since their encounter in his bunker, but this was a bit much. So he thought she’d marry him to join his brother’s homicidal death cult? Was she such a desperate case that he thought she’d jump at the chance? Worse, was he right?

Trembling inside, she didn’t know if she’d have the strength to turn him down, even knowing that he’d asked her for the worst possible reason.

To give herself time, she turned to get two coffee mugs down from his cabinet, keeping her back turned to him while she concentrated on regulating her breathing, carefully easing her senses back onto an even keel. Turning one smoothing ceramic mug in her fingers, Katherine finally managed one normal word. “Why?” She needed to hear it from him.

John’s skin had an unhealthy pale hue, and she knew that it hadn’t been easy for him to ask her. How could it be, when they were constantly at each other’s throats AND fucking in the privacy of his ranch? _Goddamn her for listening to Sharky and Adelaide..._

Like any good lawyer, he began by making his case. “I think we could have a good marriage. We’re both determined people; we understand the power of Wrath, the price of sin. We both have plans for Hope County, and despite our many differences we both want something,” he said smoothly, watching her in an effort to guess her reaction to his proposal, but it was like searching for expressions on a brick wall. “You and I both want what’s best for Hope County. I believe that together we could give the people what they want: Peace.”

The coffee was finished. Katherine dumped the grounds, then poured the steaming deliciously scented brew into the mugs. Handing one to him, she leaned against the counter and blew gently on the coffee to cool it. “If we’re both trying to kill each other, why bother getting married?” she finally asked. “Why not just keep on the way we’ve been? Fighting and fucking?”

John’s handsome face softened as he looked at that bright tumble of blonde hair that curled around her shoulders. “Katherine, you and I both know our affair can’t last forever. It ends when you kill me...or I kill you.”

Shivering, Katherine reminded herself that John Seed was a damn good lawyer. He knew how to defend and attack, and how to slide under a weak argument. No, she wasn’t a woman to sleep around with the enemy, because John was a monster who liked hurting people, but ever since he approached her with an offer to spend the night in his bed she had accepted without hesitation, with the naive belief that a few nights in bed with him would lessen his death-like grip on Holland Valley. Soften just enough for her to strike the final blow and boot him out of his territory for good. 

_‘Man, that John really does have a hard-on for you, so I'm thinking you two should just fuck and, er, get it over with.’_

_‘John wants you really bad. Have you considered he's maybe in some kind of love with you? Yeah, he killed you two or three times already, but he's playing cat and mouse. Just saying, next time you find yourself alone with him, maybe a good long something or other could save our necks.’_

It had sounded so easy coming from Sharky and Adelaide...

“It was good last night,” he said softly, his silken words winding themselves around her heart like a vine, tugging her close to him, bending her to his will. “And the night before that...and the night before that… Didn’t you like it?” He slid off the chair, coming closer to her, his dark velvet voice seducing her all over again. Standing over her, he calmly drank his coffee, watching all the while over the rim of the mug.

Katherine sipped the coffee too, holding it on her tongue so she could mull over his proposition. She could feel the heat climbing in her face, and she cursed her pale complexion that made even the faintest of blushes instantly apparent. “Yes, I liked it,” she finally admitted grudgingly.

John smiled. “I’d be a good husband. Faithful, hardworking, loyal, devoted only to you and you alone.” She glanced up quickly and saw the sincerity sparkling in the depths of his sea blue eyes, shining brightly as his mood lightened. “I’ve never been married before,” he continued, his clipped accent slowly as he thought out his words. “But I think I would like being married to you. Drinking coffee with you on rainy mornings and cold winter nights. It’s raining now; isn’t this nice?”

He cupped the ball of her shoulder in his palm, his tattooed fingers kneading the delicate joint, then he deliberately slid his hand inside the collar of her robe, his fingers gliding under the edge of the t-shirt she was wearing to fondle the warm swelling curves of her breasts. “I could make you so happy.”

Katherine held herself perfectly still, her body quivering inside from the run of pleasure. This bastard wasn’t being fair; how could she think clearly when her body was begging him to tend to her needs? Stubbornness and pride were admirable, but John was fast teaching her how little those things mattered whenever her body reacted to his touch. John watched her closely, seeing the soft haze of passion and desire cloud the cool sheen of her green eyes. Her blonde lashes drifted down, her lids growing heavier, and her breath was coming faster between her softly parted lips.

His own heartbeat was picking up speed as he felt her breasts growing warm beneath his touch, the soft smell of her rising to his nostrils and telling him, without him even thinking of it, that she was his for the taking, before it was too late, he drew his hand back, but the need to touch her drove him to reach for her again, clasping her slim waist and pulling her to him. Her coffee sloshed dangerously close to the rim, and he rescued both of them, setting his own mug down, then taking hers and placing it beside the other one.

Then she was securely in his arms, her small body nestled against his, adjusting herself without thought to the hard contours of his lean, muscular frame, and that adjustment made them both relax into the embrace.

“You see?” he muttered softly, burying his face against the softness of her hair. “We’re meant to be together. Joined together as man and wife.”

Katherine laced her arms around his back, feeling the dampness of his shirt where he’d gotten from out of the shower. The fresh smell of water and cologne, luring her in a false sense of security, and she rubbed her nose into the hollow of his shoulder. What kind of marriage would she have with him, happy or strained? Would she be content with what he could give he, of would she slowly die inside? _I could make you so happy._

At that moment, standing there in the kitchen with their arms locked around each other, she felt that she could ask nothing more of fate, but when it was all said and done, what would happen to the Resistance? There were too many people counting on her and the very thought of betraying her friends broke through the soft spell John had cast. _Earl Whitehorse, Sharky, Adelaide, Jerome, Mary May, Grace_... Those people were her family.

She couldn’t do this.

Slowly his big hands moved up her back, finding and stroking each separated rib and vertebra. “Say yes, my dear,” he cajoled huskily, the first endearment he’d ever used with her, and she melted inside, her resolve weakening. “I want you; I’ve always wanted you, ever since Joseph tasked me with bringing you to Atonement. You refused to bend and even now you continue to deny the will of The Father...you deny me. But I think...I think we can make this work. I **know** we can make this work. Just say **Yes** and I’ll give you everything.”

Her face hidden in his shoulder, Katherine closed her green eyes in pain. When he spoke of Joseph, every word was a sword that cut into her heart. How could she ever be strong enough to live with the knowledge that she was considering accepting a marriage proposal from the enemy? How could she live knowing that if she said Yes she would be spitting in Dutch’s face?

“I can’t.”

Abruptly his hands tightened on her, and she could feel him tensing against her body.

“What did you say?” A harsh note, barely revealed, told her how much her refusal angered him. She quickly slipped out from his arms and shook her head, eyes glinting with tears as she tried to put some distance between them. “I’m saying no,” she said calmly. “I’m saying no to you because what you're proposing is a fantasy that will never happen.”

John swallowed hard. The line of his shoulders was rigid with anger. “Deputy, I never thought you’d do this,” he said, his voice harshly controlled. “I offer you an olive branch and you reject it like the Wrathful whore you are--

The sharp sound of her palm on his cheek echoed throughout the kitchen. The two stared each other, breathing hard as they struggled to control the rage that threatened to consume them both. 

"No."

“Get out,” John snarled. “Get the fuck out of my house.”

Katherine brushed past him and quietly left the kitchen. The front door slamming shut behind her.

_I’m sorry._

 

**Author's Note:**

> What? Did ya'll think I was going to have the Deputy say yes to him? Where's the fun in that? 
> 
> Seriously Katherine knows nothing good will come out of their "marriage"...not while John and his siblings are still going around brainwashing people, killing, torture, etc. Besides, she's loyal to Earl Whitehorse...so she'd never betray her father figure like that. 
> 
> John doesn't like hearing the words "no" and "cant'." He underestimated the Deputy's devotion to her friends and believed that his dick game would be enough to sway her. Oh, you know nothing, John Seed. 
> 
> They "love" each other, but their relationship is toxic and manipulative and obsessive. If they ever do get married they're going to need a LOT of therapy and couples counseling. He's genuinely hurt by her refusal because he truly DOES want to marry her...even if it's all for the wrong reasons. 
> 
> Their argument basically kickstarts the Atonement and Wrath missions so there's a lot of hurt feelings going around. Katherine still shoots him down from the sky, but she binds his wounds and places him in a cell to be used as leverage against Joseph. Maybe they'll resume their relationship...maybe they won't.


End file.
